In a March's Golden morning
by UchihaDiana
Summary: [Basado en el Retrace Final] En una mañana de Marzo, Oz se había reencontrado con sus amigos. [Friendship]


No sé qué pensar. Me parece extraño no ver la tormenta de historias en torno al final de Pandora Hearts. ;A;

**Aclaraciones:** Pandora Hearts ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Jun Mochizuki. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor, sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias.

Reviews?

* * *

**In a March's Golden morning**

La de ése día era una cálida mañana de Marzo, a poco tiempo de que diera comienzo la primavera.

Los árboles a las afueras del pueblo rebosaban con copas verdes frondosas, mientras que las flores de brillantes colores, desprendían pétalos que danzaban con el suave soplido del viento.

Con el pasar de 100 años el mundo experimentaba una nueva etapa. El salto de un siglo a otro trajo grandes cambios en el sector social, el comercio se había impulsado a partir del liberalismo económico, y comenzaban a forjarse las relaciones exteriores con otros países.

La educación no se limitaba más a solo las personas con altas posibilidades económicas, las pequeñas escuelas clandestinas comenzaban a surgir en los pueblos ante la necesidad.

Pronto, cosas como las Chain o la Organización Pandora fueron olvidadas.

**x-x-x**

En una de las casas del pueblo, el dueño de una cabellera rubia se revolvió entre las mantas de su cama; la luz del Sol que se colaba por la ventana iluminaba casi toda la habitación, perturbando su sueño.

Entre gruñidos se volteó de un lado a otro, rindiéndose en poco segundos después de tanta insistencia. De inmediato tuvo que parpadear varias veces, acostumbrado sus ojos —verdes como esmeraldas puras— a la luminosidad del día.

Se sentía demasiado adormilado como para poder quejarse con claridad.

Unos golpecitos sobre una superficie de madera lo hicieron despertar completamente. En el marco de la puerta, una mujer con un sencillo vestido azul opaco lo miraba entretenida.

—¡Mamá ~! —el chico sonrió bobamente, irradiando un aura de felicidad.

Su madre, Rachelle, rió antes de entrar en la habitación. Era una mujer en apariencia joven, pues apenas unas pequeñísimas arrugas comenzaban a asomarse en su rostro, sin embargo, Oz la consideraba la persona más hermosa del mundo.

—Buenos días, Oz —la mujer le sonrió de vuelta, desordenándole cariñosamente el cabello. El rubio solamente comenzó a reír—, necesito que compres un poco de pan para la comida.

—¡Bieeeen!

Hacer feliz a su madre, quien se esforzaba por mantenerlos ante la ausencia de su padre, era lo más importante para él.

Antes de colocarse las botas para salir finalmente, Oz suspiró.

—A-ah, ¿sabes? —dubitativamente habló—, anoche volví a soñar con ésa Alice.

—¿De nuevo en ésa fiesta de té?

El recuerdo repetitivo de una fiesta de té comenzó cuando cumplió 15 años. Y al ser hijo único —aunque en su sueño juraba tener una hermana mayor—, sólo podía compartírselo a su madre.

El té era de un aroma dulce, como los esponjosos pastelillos de crema que se servían en las mesas redondas, decoradas con hermosos arreglos de flores. La música de los instrumentos clásicos resonaba por el jardín de la mansión, amenizando las risas de los invitados.

—Síp —asintió con una seca cabeceada—, ella quiere que vayamos a pasear en bote.

—Oz —Rachelle se acercó a su lado, acariciándole la cabeza—, seguro algún día encontrarás a Alice.

—Es cierto —sonrió mostrando un rubor pícaro en sus mejillas.

Rachelle no se mostraba escéptica, nunca lo hacía. Y Oz le agradecía por eso.

**x-x-x**

La campanita de la panadería sonó al abrir la puerta, animosamente saludó a la señora que atendía, para después buscar las piezas de pan entre los anaqueles de la tienda.

El olor del pan recién sacado del horno inundó sus pulmones. Ése olor era lo mejor del mundo.

Accidentalmente su pinza chocó con la pinza de otra persona, cayendo ambas al piso.

—¡Ésa pieza de pan es mía, _estúpido sirviente_! —gritó la persona con la que se había topado.

—"_¿Eh? ¡¿E-estúpido sirviente?!"_ —se escandalizó de inmediato, enfurruñándose en sus adentros—. A-ah, lo siento —sonrió fingiendo completa inocencia.

—No pienses que te creeré tan fácilmente.

Oz entrecerró los ojos de forma infantil, recayendo por fin en la persona con la que se había topado. Una chica, probablemente cercana a su edad, de cabello castaño exageradamente largo.

Por un momento contuvo la respiración. Si había algo que no olvidaba de sus sueños, era a ésa chica que lo abrazaba del brazo con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Tú eres… Alice…?

—Imposible —la chica asombrada entreabrió la boca—, ¿Oz?

En una cálida mañana de Marzo, dos almas se habían reencontrado.


End file.
